


Snow in the Hamlet

by Lilemon



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just me being stupid gay fluff cause I am a fluffy stupid gay, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilemon/pseuds/Lilemon
Summary: For the first time since she arrived, Junia sees snow and just how alive the Hamlet can really be
Relationships: Plague Doctor/Vestal (Darkest Dungeon)
Kudos: 15





	Snow in the Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

> Wow OK so the. Main fic will be updated eventually, I just wanted some gay fluff uwu
> 
> *<\- Is italics,, I'm just too lazy to correct it lol

Junia couldn't remember the last time she had seen snow, but there was something about it that made the estate look all the more haunting.  
  
It gently dusted the ground and buildings, giving the hamlet a soft sheen of sparkling white. It looked like the stars had fallen from the sky and turned the ground pure white.  
  
A gentle grin crossed her face as she slowly got out of bed. Audrey and Damian were asleep, and Reynauld and Dismas were nowhere to be found. Junia sighed softly. *Lovebirds,* she thought to herself with a quiet laugh.  
  
She slowly stood, freezing when she heard a quiet cough. Paracelsus was laying in bed, resting on an arm to look at Junia with a small smile. "You noticed it too, I presume?"  
  
Junia squeaked quietly, before she gave a small laugh. "Yes... It is beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Paracelsus slid out of bed, grabbing boots and quickly putting them on. She then rummaged around and grabbed out a ratty old coat. "No guarantee this isn't any body's," she said with a smile as she pulled it on, "But I'll just borrow it for now."  
  
"Audrey's rubbed off on you, hasn't she?" Junia grabbed her own shoes and slipped them on. "Come on, I want to see it before it's all muddy by people working."  
  
"Of course," Paracelsus said as she pushed open the door.   
  
Junia was greeted by greeted by a rush of cold air tickling her face, giving a gleeful laugh as she did. Her sleeping companions, however, didn't seem quite as pleased.  
  
"Shut that cursed door," Audrey mumbled from the bed with a snarl, "Before I use your entrails to lock the door shut!"  
  
"Or maybe she learned from you." Junia shut the door behind her as Paracelsus joined her. The crunching of she snow was even more fun than the look.  
  
It wasn't deep, no more than an inch, but people were already frolicking about in it. Several kids were having a snowball fight, and even a couple adults were building a small snowman. The blacksmith didn't start his forge yet, and the tavern seemed bustling. Junia grinned at it, grabbing Paracelsus' hand and dragging her out into the streets.  
  
Paracelsus let her, getting her hand free from Junia with a laugh. Junia looked around in wide-eyed wonder, a smile on her face as she looked around everywhere. Her wide-eyed grin was soon replaced by a yelp, though, as Paracelsus shoved a handful of freezing snow down her back.  
  
Junia yelped, pushing Paracelsus away and jumping around to get the snow out of her back. Paracelsus stumbled and landed on the ground with a laugh, staggering up just in time for Junia to shove a fist-full of snow into her face.  
  
The two finally got their bearings, both laughing. Junia sighed. "...Walk?"  
  
"Of course, though I cannot promise a truce," Paracelsus said as she turned to walk away. Junia rolled her eyes.  
  
"You attacked me first!" Junia pouted but followed along, nudging Paracelsus slightly. Paracelsus, rather than fight back, hooked her arm into Junia's.  
  
For the first time, Junia didn't flush bright red or get nervous. Maybe the snow was cursed, but she instead felt a surge of confidence. She led both of them towards the cemetery, where there were still no tombstones.  
  
Paracelsus scooped up another handfull of snow, but rather than shove it, she packed it into a ball and backed away.  
  
Junia tilted her head to the side, before she was barely able to step to the side as a snowball went flying at her face. "RUDE!"  
  
"All's fair in love and war, dear!" Paracelsus was already grabbing another ball of snow, grinning at her. Junia got down as low as she could to avoid getting hit, all while scooping up her own snow.  
  
By the time she stood up, Paracelsus was hiding behind a tree. Junia simply packed the snow tighter before she ran forward. She threw the snow as she passed, watching with glee as it hit Paracelsus in the chest. It was worth it, even though Paracelsus retaliated with a snowball to the face.  
  
They continued to throw snow at each other until they were scraping at the iced dirt, and piles of snow were everywhere. They both panted, equally covered in snow with the same wide grins.  
  
"Truce?" Paracelcus asked, holding her hands up.  
  
"No mercy!" Junia shouted back, running forward and shoving one last handful of snow into Paracelsus' face. The two yelped, Paracelsus slipping and dragging Junia back to the ground. They hit it together, Paracelsus holding Junia close to her body.  
  
"You are cruel," Paracelsus said with a pant. Junia smiled at her.  
  
"You started this." The Vestal pushed herself up off of Paracelsus, dusting the snow off of her. Paracelsus popped up after her.  
  
The snow was still falling, now several inches dusting the ground. The kids only seemed to get more excited, and the blacksmith had finally started the forge.  
  
Paracelsus began to walk towards the bustling tavern, smiling as she did. "I'm certain we could find something to warm us up, right?" She asked as she shook her head. Snow came falling off of her hair, floating down to the ground. She then reached over, as if to brush the snow off of Junia's head.  
  
Instead, like always, she brushed the stray strand of hair out of her face, hand lingering on her cheek for just a second too long.  
  
Paracelsus quickly took her hand away with a quiet laugh. "Can you see now?"  
  
Junia looked away, a nervous smile crossing her lips. "I-I always could..."  
  
Paracelsus looked at her for a small while longer, before she looked away. "Then let us hurry... If we aren't quick, we might not find a table for us."  
  
Junia touched her cheek where Paracelsus had left her hand, feeling a brush begin to spread across. *It is just because I am cold,* she lied to herself, *that is all.*  
  
They arrived at the tavern together, where the laughs and cheers could be heard from within. Paracelsus pushed open the door and ushered Junia inside. The smell of alcohol instantly greeted her, as well as the rush of warmth from the fire. The heir was standing around, talking and laughing with the people that came to him. Reynauld and Dismas where there, too, talking quietly in a corner with smiles on both their faces.  
  
Paracelsus found a small table for them, quickly bringing Junia over and sitting her down. She then left her for several minutes to go and get drinks.  
  
As Paracelsus walked away, Junia gently rested her head on her hands. The disorder of the tavern, though once scary, was a welcome sound. People suffering from various degrees of drunkenness cheered and danced. One person even started a song, and by the time Paracelsus came back with two kinds of wine, the whole tavern was in musical uproar.  
  
Junia grabbed a cup with a grateful smile, unable to keep from at least singing along. Somebody she didn't recognize had climbed a table and even the barmaid couldn't get him down. The man stomped and sang and led the drunken cheers. Paracelsus snorted with an amused smirk.  
  
"It isn't even the afternoon!" she laughed under her breath.   
  
"I'm surprised that the hamlet loves the snow so much..." Junia leaned back in her chair, lifting up the front legs. "There are farmers here!"  
  
"Well, snow must be a rare occurance. Of course they would celebrate it, right?"  
  
"I suppose--" Junia was cut off by her own yelp as her chair slipped out from under her. She threw a hand out to catch herself, though she was even more surprised when Paracelsus grabbed onto her.  
  
"Careful, careful!" Paracelsus pulled her up, grinning as she did do. Junia picked up her chair, looking around quickly to make sure nobody saw. If anybody did they didn't mention it. She exhaled a soft sigh of relief and turned back to Paracelsus.  
  
"I'm fine, I only almost died." she sat back down and smiled at Paracelsus.  
  
"Well, I'd be heartbroken if you did."  
  
"Heartbroken..?"  
  
"Well, that's..." Paracelsus looked down, her friendly smile fading away. A slight blush crossed her cheeks. "That was the, ah... First word that came to mind?"  
  
"Al-Alright." Junia forced a smile, her ears burning.  
  
The song ended with a rambunctious cheer, the man on the table finally getting down. The barmaid looked extremely relieved as he got down. Paracelsus grabbed her mug and stood up, helping Junia up. She hadn't even touched her alcohol, and Junia wasn't entirely sure they were allowed to take the mugs out but that didn't stop Paracelsus.  
  
They walked out of the tavern into the cold of the outdoors, both wincing at it. It was storming now, snow falling so heavily that you had trouble seeing far out in front of you. With a shared nod, they covered their wine and rushed toward the rooms.  
  
Nobody was inside, Damian and Audrey off somewhere else. Junia gave a relieved sigh as she fell onto her bed. Snow fell from her hair onto the blanket as she did, a smile crossing her face.  
  
Paracelsus sat down beside her, kicking off her boots and flipping over to look at Junia. Her old jacket was covered in thick that fell off in clumps rather than flakes.  
  
They held eye contact together, before they both laughed. Paracelsus reached over and touched Junia's rosy cheeks, a look of surprise crossing her face when she saw just how cold they were. "You're freezing!"  
  
"I know, I know, I'll warm up soon," she grumbled. She tried to move away from Paracelsus, but the doctor just slid her other hand to Junia's other cheek.  
  
And before Junia could say anything, Paracelsus was pulling her jacket off. And then she was on Junia, her body *far* warmer than Junia's. Despite the welcome warmth, Junia felt herself start to panic.  
  
"You're... Pretty close there.... Doctor." She cleared her throat, but Paracsus didn't move. She kept her hands on Junia's face. Every few seconds, she would inch her face closer, until their noses were almost touching.  
  
"I could warm you up even more..?" Paracelsus offered with a slight tilt of her head, her lips curled into a nervous smile.  
  
Junia's heart thundered in her chest, butterflies bouncing about in her entire body. Dhe had a small idea of what was going to happen, but it only made her more nervous. "And what will you do?"  
  
"This." Paracelsus leaned forward, cupping Junia's face and gently pressing a kiss to her chapped lips. Junia's mind went blank, except for the verses flashing through her mind. By the *Light*, this surely must be awful. This must not be allowed, right? If not by the Light then surely the Heir must've banned it.  
  
But why would he ban something so fantastic?  
  
Of course he didn't ban it. He wouldn't ban something like this.  
  
She finally moved her hands up to Paracelsus' hair, pulling her down closer. Paracelsus grinned into the kiss, rolling to the side and breaking away. She touched Junia's cheeks again. A beat of silence, and then a grin.  
  
"Well! You don't feel colder than death anymore!"  
  
"Oh, be quiet." Junia sat up, looking back at Paracelsus. "I..."  
  
"Can't think of anything to say? Me neither, really..." Paracelsus looked down. "How about we... Forget that happened?"  
  
"I don't want to." Junia sat up. "I simply... Think we should discuss this later? Where nobody can come in at any time..?"  
  
Paracelsus grinned at her, nudging her softly. "I'd like that." She then leaned closer again, about to give her another kiss when they heard a man clearing his throat.  
  
Dismas looked at them with a smirk, his arms folded as he leaned again the door. "If you two are done swapping spit, our favorite Heir Darkness wants to see us. Lovebirds," he snorted as he turned and walked out.  
  
Junia looked at him, a blush spreading across her face again. When she looked at Paracelsus, she could see that the doctor looked just as embarrassed.  
  
"Well... No point in hiding that anymore, huh?" Paracelsus said with a weak smile, looking over at Junia. Junia laughed quietly, standing up and dragging Paracelsus with her  
  
"I suppose not. Shall we?"  
  
"We shall." Paracelsus put on her jacket, boots and threw opened the door to the storming outdoors.  
  
Junia ran after her, about to say something when a snowball went flying and hit her in the face.  
  
Paracelsus grinned, turning and sprinting away in the knee high snow. Junia grabbed some snow, grinned, and ran after her.  
  
The snow really was magical, wasn't it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this shit? Yeah
> 
> I judt wanted to post SOMETHING eventually ajakdKSNFKS


End file.
